The use of fish emulsion solutions in fertilizing various forms of plant life is well known. Fish emulsion solutions are desirable in this regard because of their organic nature, relatively high nitrogen, phosphoric acid and potash content, plant compatability, easy availability and corresponding low cost.
Generally, a fish emulsion consisting of at least 50% by volume of water is added to common plant life which substantially aids in providing nutrients to the plant, particularly nitrogen, phosphoric acid and potash. Distinct advantages in using a fish emulsion solution, particularly for house plants, are the extremely unpleasant odor associated with such materials, plus the difficulty in accurately measuring the viscous material. Furthermore, the commonly used fish emulsion solutions tend to drain quickly through the soil of a potted plant resulting in rapid dissipation and lack of substantial contact between the fish emulsion solution and the root structure of the plant.
It is thus an object of the invention to eliminate the above-recited drawbacks in the use of fish emulsion solutions to fertilize plant life.
It is a further object of the present invention to convert a fish emulsion solution to a form which can be used to fertilize a plant without the attendant odors normally associated with these materials.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a fish emulsion solution which can be maintained within the vicinity of the plant root structure for extended period of time.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a fish emulsion solution in a water soluble capsule for insertion into soil surrounding the root structure of a plant as an expedient in fertilizing the plant with the fish emulsion.